Driving on the road can be hazardous for many reasons. In one scenario, it is oftentimes difficult when driving behind a vehicle to know whether the vehicle is slowing down. Indeed, when a driver of the vehicle applies pressure to a brake in the vehicle, braking lights illuminate on the back of the vehicle.
However, prior to the driver applying pressure to the brake, there is no warning that a vehicle may be slowing down or that the brake may be applied soon. In this regard, a driver of the vehicle may decrease the speed of the vehicle by simply letting up on the accelerator. In such a scenario, there is presently no lighting system that makes the driver(s) behind the vehicle aware that the vehicle may be slowing down despite that no pressure is being applied to the brake. An Advanced Signal Warning Device (ASWD) light provides the rearward driver(s) an indication that the driver of the vehicle ahead may apply the brake and therefore increasing roadway safety by making drivers aware.